Oh, Seaweed Brain
by fawkespower123
Summary: Percy takes Thalia up on her offer of cheeseburgers and fries at Le Parker Meridien, and brings Annabeth and Nico along. Oh, and chaos, of course. Decided to change it to a series of HILARIOUS one shots, pardon my lack of modesty. ;) Please read and review! PERCABETH!
1. Le Parker Mer--OH CRAP

**Hey everyone!**

**So I've been have writer's block for my other stories, so I thought that I could publish this one. Plus, I wanted to.**

**Either way, Percy takes Thalia up on her offer of cheeseburgers and fries at Le Parker Meridien, and brings Annabeth and Nico along. Oh, and chaos, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. It sucks. I do, however, own my own copy of the books. Sigh. It really does suck.**

**Please read and review!**

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth spread her arms out, grinning as Percy appeared around the corner, wearing his Camp Half Blood t-shirt to match his girlfriend. He briskly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Thalia or Nico here yet?" he breathed out, his mouth close to her ear.

Annabeth pulled back and shook her head, scrunching her nose disapprovingly, Percy's arms still around her. "Guess she's being held back by Lady Artemis." She said, rolling her eyes. "But Nico should be here, it's not like he would be stuck in traffic, or be held back by anyone. _He_ can shadow travel." She wondered out loud, the jealousness obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess he can, maybe he just had a little trouble finding a shadow in New York that wasn't _freaking _crowded with mortals who _probably_ aren't accustomed to a kid materializing from a shadow." A voice came from behind Annabeth.

"Woah, zombie dude," Percy smirked, and unraveled his arms from around Annabeth to high-five Nico. "Didn't see you there, man." He was wearing all black, but left his aviator jacket behind, since it was _way _too nice outside.

Nico scoffed. "Percy, really? Zombie dude? Is that the best you could come up with?" he asked, smirking.

"Death head."

"Pegasus mouth."

"Skeleton face."

"Hippocampi hugger.

"He who speaks to the creepy undead."

"Er, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey!" Annabeth intervened. "That's mine!"

"Seaweed Brain!" A distraction had arrived in the shape of Thalia. "Annabeth! Nico! Your favorite Huntress has arrived!" she yelled dramatically, bowing ceremoniously, her black hair spiked up. Her combat boots were splattered with mud, and she was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over it.

"Thals!" Annabeth grinned and embraced her friend, closely followed by Percy, while Nico just gaped indignantly. "She can use Seaweed Brain, but I can't!" he yelled childishly.

Annabeth ignored him, and beckoned everyone all inside the shop, a pouting Nico in tow. As the young demigods walked in, the letters _Le Parker Meridien_ flashing in neon letters above them. After much shoving and pushing, the four teenagers finally settled themselves in a four seat table near the windows, where they could watch and laugh as the people of New York walk by.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The waiter, a clearly unshaven and bored teenager, walked up to the half bloods, and held up his notepad expectantly, jutting out his hip to one side.

Annabeth straightened and picked up a menu professionally, reaching out to open it when Thalia aggressively slammed the menu right out of her hands. "Annabeth, what the _Hades _do you think you're doing! We're getting a cheeseburger and fries each. Done. End of the freaking story." She said, turning to the waiter, her electric blue eyes piercing into his, as if to say _You screw up my order, you die_.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "No way, Thalia! That is _not_ what I want to order!" she protested. "I need time to look through the menu and make an organized choice based on the different options this place offers! Thalia, you can't just walk into things blindly." She chastised the girl sitting next to her.

The waiter glanced at his watch impatiently. "Look, guys, I get off duty in a couple of minutes. So your choices are you order right now and I'll get your food, or you wait and flip through the menus, and I go, leaving you with another waiter who could possibly take more time than I would." He said, tapping his foot expectantly, apparently impervious to Thalia's glares.

Thalia opened her mouth, but Annabeth beat her to it. "We'll wait." She said, smiling widely. She pushed her blonde curls back, and exchanged a smirk with an entertained Percy across from her, as Thalia crossed her arms huffily.

"Well," Percy started. "It's nice not to be the one fighting with Thalia this time!" he said cheerfully, causing Nico next to him rolled his eyes.

Annabeth sat with her back perfectly straight, and Thalia glared daggers at Percy, who was making little droplets of water from the water jug fall on Thalia's nose in his boredom.

Nico, on the other hand, was watching this endeavor silently. He glanced nervously at Annabeth and Thalia, but then quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

After the fourth water droplet fell on Thalia's nose, she narrowed her eyes dangerously and let out a cry. "Jackson, you are _so _dead!" A spark of lightning materialized in the air and directed itself towards Percy's arm.

"Ow?" Percy smirked. "Achilles, remember? The whole dip in the river Styx thing?" he said, raising an eyebrow at the now fuming Thalia. Annabeth, next to the close-to-spontaneously-combusting girl was unperturbed, while Nico looked like he was regretting ever coming to this 'friendly get together'.

Thalia gaped at him for a second, and then turned to Nico. "Death boy, this is _your _fault! You just _had _to make Percy take a dip in the Styx, and now what am I supposed to do when he annoys me!"

Nico frowned. "Well, in context, it seemed like the best decision." He said, unsure, and maybe a bit confused as well. "Y'know, seeing that we were under attack by the Titans and whatnot."

Thalia growled, and averted her glare back to Percy. "Alright _Jackson_, you win. I can't hurt _you._ But I _will _ get you back." She threatened, while Percy just shrugged smugly.

Annabeth carefully placed her menu back down. "Done. And Thalia, if you hurt my boyfriend, I will personally snap your bow in half, no matter what crap you spew out about your _irreplaceable bow_." She said menacingly.

Thalia glared right back, but crossed her arms in acceptance.

Nico leaned over the side of his seat. "Er, waiter?" he called nervously. "Please? I'm not sure how long I'll be able to survive." He finished softly, glancing at the sparks flying off of Thalia.

Finally, a suited teenager, around seventeen, strutted over to the demigods' table. "'Sup?" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Thank gods!" Thalia said, throwing her hands up. "We will take 3 cheeseburgers and 3 small fries, and whatever the princess next to me wants. And get it fast." She snapped, and then turned to Annabeth, waiting for her to order.

Annabeth smirked. "Well, after a lot of thought, I have decided that I would like a cheeseburger and fries. Small, please." She said, grinning maliciously as Thalia fumed next to her.

The waiter smirked. "Sure, sweet cheeks." He said, winking at Annabeth. And with that, he whirled around and set off to get their order, leaving a fuming Annabeth, a near to being deadly Percy, an amused Thalia, and a pretty much scared out of his wits Nico.

As soon as he was out of sight, Thalia burst out laughing. After a while, Nico joined her, Annabeth and Percy staring at them as if they still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Thalia, Nico, stop!" Annabeth pleaded, blood rushing to her cheeks, turning them a bright red. Percy had crossed his arms and leaned back, staring out the window and glaring at the pedestrians walking by.

"That's karma." Thalia said, still chuckling. "If you had just ordered with the last waiter, you wouldn't be having this problem." She said, causing Nico to go into another fit of laughter, his dark hair shaking with every breath he took. Thalia joined him, but suddenly a stream of water splattered in the two half bloods' faces, causing their laughter to cease abruptly.

Percy smirked. "That's karma." He mocked. "If you had just stopped laughing when Annabeth told you to, then you wouldn't have water up your nose."

Nico coughed, wiping his face with a napkin. "And _this_ is why I refuse to come to social gatherings."

"Aw, Nico, buddy, you don't mean that!" Thalia said, leaning over the table to ruffle his hair. "Alright kid, let's talk about things that _don't_ annoy you. So how's, er, y'know." She finished lamely, and exchanged looks with Percy, unsure. _What doesn't annoy him?_ She mouthed to him

Percy shrugged. _No Idea._

Nico threw his hands up. "You two need a better means of communication. I _know _what you're saying!" he said, rolling his eyes. "And, as for what doesn't annoy me, let's just say that as long as it doesn't involve cats, Katy Perry, me getting electrocuted, me getting soaked, or dying my hair pink, it's cool." He said, shuddering from the last prank by the Stoll brothers.

"Uh, hair, _pink?_" Percy asked, snickering. Thalia, across from Nico, was also obviously trying to hide her amusement, but was failing dreadfully. Nico crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, trying to ignore his cousins' dreadful attempts to hide their laughter.

_Drip._

"Perseus _freaking _Jackson!" Thalia wiped the drop of water off her nose, and was about to chuck a napkin holder at his head when the waiter arrived.

He set down the cheeseburgers and fries, winked and shot a finger gun, which caused Thalia to roll her eyes, at Annabeth, and walked off to another table to take their order, pulling a notepad out of his pocket.

Annabeth picked up her cheeseburger and bit into it, while Percy looked at her incredulously. "Annabeth," he started. "He just _winked _at you!"

Annabeth shrugged. "There are always going to be _some _people who hit on you, and you can't do anything about it. _I_ just ignore it." She said, leaning over the table and popping a fry in Percy's gaping mouth.

Percy choked, and swallowed the french fry. "Wait, _others have hit on you! _How do I not know about this?" he asked indignantly, pounding his fist on the table, accidentally sending a couple of packets of ketchup flying.

Thalia smirked. "Seriously Percy, _calm down_." She said, and took a bite out of her own cheeseburger. Percy stared at her for a moment, and then turned to Nico, silently pleading for back up. Nico just shrugged, smirking, and nibbled into a fry. Percy sulked, and threw a fry into his mouth.

_Drip._

With an outraged yell, Thalia picked up Percy's fries and dumped them over his head. "There!" she said, satisfied, a smug smile plastered on her face. "You have had my revenge."

Percy gasped. "Thalia! You just wasted a completely good bag of fries!" he said, covering he mouth with his hands dramatically.

"That's what you get for annoying me!" Thalia sang childishly, grinning at the shocked expression on the son of the sea god's face.

"Thalia!"

"Percy!"

_"Thalia!"_

_ "Percy!"_

_ "THALIA!"_

_ "PERCY!  
_"…Nico?" the pale kid sitting next to Percy piped up.

Percy and Thalia stared at him for a while, before shaking their heads exasperatedly, trying to fight a smile. "Just like Bianca." Thalia said, smiling nostalgic. Nico immediately stiffened at the sound of his dead sister's name, but relaxed a moment later when Percy glanced at the kid nervously.

After a couple of minutes of silence, the waiter walked up to the four teenagers' table again. "You all have everything you need?" he asked, staring right at Annabeth. Percy gritted his teeth angrily.

Annabeth sighed. "We're all fine, thank you." She said.

The waiter winked at the blonde daughter of Athena again. "Whatever you say, pretty girl." He said to Annabeth. "In the meantime, how about you give me your number so I can call you later today?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to snap back, but Percy beat her to it.

"Hey! That is _my_ girlfriend you're talking about!" he gritted his teeth and sent a glare towards the waiter that made Thalia proud.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Alright man, if that's the case, then she's all yours. I never really liked blondes anyway." He said casually.

Percy rose from his seat. "Take that back." He hissed, glaring at the waiter. Percy's anger caused the water in the water jug had started to swirl around. "Blondes are freaking _amazing._"

Thalia elbowed Annabeth and waggled her eyebrows, causing the grey eyed girl to blush profusely.

"Well, alright man, calm down. If it means _that_ much to you, sure, blondes are great. _Whatever_. But they're not for me. I guess that I'll just settle for this one here." The waiter leaned over so that he was eye level with Thalia and twirled a strand of her dark hair around his finger.

For a moment, all was still. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico stared in shock as Thalia just looked at the waiter disbelievingly. Then, in a second, Thalia flipped him over her shoulder, onto the table, and had twisted his arm behind his back, her knee on his chest.

"You foul disgusting little boy!" she spat the last word out as if it was the worst insult in the world. There were staff members running up to her, trying to pull her off of him, but their efforts were futile. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were just staring in shock.

Annabeth was the first to take action. "Thalia, get off of him. I, er, don't think he _meant _to hit on you." She said, pleading.

Nico chuckled. "Heh. He hit on her, so she hit him. Geddit?" Percy punched him, and Nico doubled over, groaning.

The waiter, on the other hand, was trying to apologize, but he seemed to have a momentary lapse of memory, and had forgotten how to speak the English language. He resorted to yelling gibberish in Thalia's face, right arm flapping around pathetically.

"You freaking _pathetic_ ignoramus!"

"Thalia, let go of him!"

P-p-please! Buhh, I, uh, s-sorry? D-don't!"

"Thalia, I think I can add this to the list of things that annoy me."

"Nico, this is _not _the time! And Thalia, calm down!"

"_How dare you speak to me like that, you spineless mortal!"_

"Alright, Thalia, let's just calm down and talk about this like rational people."

"Annabeth, you are the only one here who actually thinks that would work."

"Well, Percy, I don't see _you _coming up with any bright ideas!"

_Drip._

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"…What? It was to relieve the tension?"

Annabeth had finally successfully pulled Thalia off of the poor mortal, and the waiter had immediately got up and darted out the door. He was followed by a screaming Thalia who had escaped Annabeth's grip, a pleading Annabeth, and a fuming Percy, who wanted his own revenge on the waiter.

For a couple of moments, everyone was staring at the last dark haired boy left alone at the table.

"…Er, can I get a doggy bag for this?"

**Aw, poor Nico. ;)**

**So, please review! You know you want to! **

**Signing off,**

**fawkespower**


	2. The Wrath of a Rubberband

**So, I've decided to make **_**Oh Seaweed Brain**_** a series of one shots. So, stay updated and follow this story!**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

Nico stepped into his cabin, and pushed the door back gently behind him. As the door creaked, finally closing with a satisfying _click_, Nico smiled sweetly at his bed, his eyes glazing over as a wave of nostalgia swept over him. _Home._ He thought giddily, reaching out with both hands to his bed, and shuffled slowly towards it, his eyes wide open and his mouth still stretched out into a wide smile.

After a long journey towards the aforementioned object, during which Nico was absentmindedly playing soft, dramatic music in his head, he finally reached his bed, and grinned in anticipation of sleeping on a _mattress _after so long. Nothing can disturb this moment now. Not even if Zeus himself materialized in the middle of the Hades cabin, _not even then_, would Nico divert himself from blissful sleep. Nico lay down on his bed, readjusting his pillow behind him, and slowly lowered he head down to rest on the fluffly pillow of amazingness. He put in a silent prayer to Morpheus, and thanks, for giving him this undisturbed sleep, finally, in such a long time. Absolutely _nothing_, Nico thought,could—

"OH MY FREAKING GODS NICO! Oh, I'm so dead! And late! Red Alert! Emergency Girlfriend Code!" A panicked voice rang through the Hades cabin, causing Nico's eyes to shoot open and dart out of his bed, pulling his aviator jacket back on.

"Whuh?" Nico managed to say groggily, making out a humanoid shape running around frantically, going through every cupboard, holding what looked to be a large slab of cheese. Nico blinked. Oh, never mind. They're flowers.

Nico rubbed his eyes. "Alright Percy, just saying, I only got up so that we wouldn't have another, well, _accident_ like last week. What did you do to Annabeth this time?" he asked, massaging his neck tiredly.

At this, Percy stopped his flailing, and tilted his head questionably at Nico. "The, er, _accident_ wasn't last week, it was at _least _two weeks ago."

"No, not that one. That was the one with the asparagus, I'm talking about the one, that, well, I _still _don't know what happened, but I came back to you two covered in post it notes."

"That one was _ages _ago Nico, come on. And the asparagus was two weeks ago. I was perfect last week, right?"

"Oh yeah, that was ages ago. And of course Percy, _so _perfect. Last week was the one when you ended up getting beat up by that old man when you accidentally knocked his cane over."

"Right. And then it got run over by a car. Somehow. But that doesn't count; I got beat up by an _old man,_ not Annabeth."

"She was still mad at you."

"Touché. Gods, Nico, why do you _have _to remember all of that?"

"It's a gift. So, what's this week's accident?" At this, Percy's calm demeanor completely disappeared, and he was reduced to a raving lunatic again, his flowers waving around, petals falling off and decorating the floor of the Hades cabin.

After a couple of minutes of Nico chasing Percy around, Percy finally succumbed to Nico's pleas of sitting down and explaining exactly what his problem is.

"Well," Percy started out, breathing heavily. "I guess it started out during the first date I ever had with Annabeth." His expression glazed over as he recalled the memory, and he began to recount the story to Nico.

_ "Mom!" Percy yelled. "I'm going now!" he heard Sally Jackson squeal behind him, but quickly darted out and shut the door before his mom could embarrass him any further that she already had. The worst was when she told Paul about Percy and Annabeth's relationship, and the two boys shared embarrassed expressions as Percy's mom shrieked in delight._

_ Percy whistled for a cab, jogging to keep up with the vehicle, and then slid into the backseat. "Er, The Melting Pot, please." He asked, stammering._

_ The cab driver grunted in response, and veered to the right. Percy wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and looked distractedly out the window "So," the driver said, grinning knowingly. "First dates, huh?"_

_ Percy, startled, looked at the driver, but after seeing his smile, relaxed, and chuckled. He was decked out in a collared shirt, a tie, and blue jeans, suggested by Rachel. His mom wanted him to go all out, and wear a tux, but he knew that Annabeth would laugh at him. "Yeah. She's been my best friend for about 5 years, but I finally, well—"_

_ "Grew a pair and asked her out." The cab driver finished, and laughed out loud. "I was in the same position when I was your age, kid. It worked out pretty well for me, so, break a leg." He pulled up in front of the dimly lit restaurant, and held out a hand expectantly._

_ Percy slammed a ten dollar bill into his hands. "Thanks man." He slowly stepped out of the car and stood in front of the restaurant, going through a mental checklist._

_ Tie, check. Shirt tucked in, check. Wallet, check. Flowers, che—Oh, Sweet Holy Zeus._

_ Percy ran his hands through his hair anxiously and glanced at his watch. It was already 6:50, and Annabeth said that she would be here at 7. That's definitely not enough time to buy her some flowers. Percy scanned his surroundings, his eyes trailing over the people walking past him until they focused in on a couple of flowers growing outside a local store next to the Melting Pot. Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, he sprinted forward, grabbed the flowers, and darted into the Melting Pot._

_ After he had finished picking off the roots and dirt that clung to the stem of the flowers, Percy walked up to the receptionist. "Er, hi." He said unsure, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and trying to avoid eye contact._

_ "This your first date with this girl, sweetie?" The receptionist smiled at Percy, who smiled sheepishly._

_ "Yeah," he said. "I, uh, should have a reservation under Jackson?"_

_ After a couple of moments of scrolling through her computer, the receptionist nodded. "That's right .Stanley will show you to your table. I'll send your date over when she arrives." She nodded to a smart looking man wearing a black tux._

_ Percy nodded. "She has really curly blonde hair, and these really beautiful grey eyes." He said, distractedly, and followed the waiter to his table, leaving a smiling receptionist behind._

_ The waiter, Stanley, led Percy to a small table in the corner of the restaurant, and winked at Percy as he left. Percy, trying to ignore the squeamish feeling in his stomach, stared at the flowers. They were falling in all sorts of directions, and were not remotely close to a nice bouquet of flowers. He glanced at his watch again, and saw the numbers 6:55 flashing on the screen. He still had five more minutes._

_ As Percy was glancing around to see if there was anything he could use to make his bouquet seem more, well, bouquet like, he spotted a rubber band near the table of an old couple._

_ Well, that's better than nothing._

_ Percy got up and discreetly walked over to the table. As he walked past them, he 'tripped' over his shoelaces and fell to the ground, grabbing the rubber band in the process._

_ He fell a bit too hard, and as he got up, he noticed that his jeans had somehow managed to attract the only pieces of dirt in this scary clean restaurant. Joy.._

_ At least he has the rubber band._

_ After getting up and apologizing profusely to the old couple, who, after a lengthy discussion which involved the old woman rambling and the old man glaring, told Percy that they were on their 50__th__ wedding anniversary. Percy congratulated them, and then scrambled back to the safety of his table. He glanced at his watch again. It was exactly 7:00. He hurriedly tied the rubber band around the stems of the flowers, and righted them as best as he could when—_

_ "Seaweed Brain?"_

_ Percy whirled around. "Annabeth! You, uh, you look really nice." He finished lamely. She was wearing a dark blue ruffled shirt with blue jeans, and her hair was let down in curls. Percy's palms felt sticky, and he hoped that Annabeth wouldn't notice._

_ Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Well, Percy, you cleaned up nicely." She said, smiling, before pecking him on the lips and walking around him to take a seat at the table. Percy stood there gaping for a moment, before following her and sitting down as well._

_ "So Annabeth, these are for you." Percy held over the 'bouquet' of flowers with both hands towards his girlfriend, and smiled apologetically._

_ "Percy," Annabeth started after a moment. "This isn't a bouquet. This is a bunch of flowers tied together with a rubber band." She said exasperatedly, taking the flowers._

_ Percy shrugged. "But you love them anyway?" he asked, grinning._

_ Annabeth smiled. "Alright, I do, but only because you told the receptionist that my eyes are beautifuls."_

"And ever since then, it's kind of become a tradition for me to get her a bouquet of flowers tied together with a rubber band. And I need a rubber band!" Percy finished, grabbing the front of Nico's shirt and shaking it.

"Um, Percy?" Nico said, slowly removing Percy's hands from his shirt and standing up. It's never good to be near a frantic Percy. "Calm down, man. I've got to have a rubber band around here somewhere." He said, sweeping his hand around to indicate the Hades cabin.

Turns out, it's a lot harder to find a rubber band than it seems.

"NICO? DOES YOUR CABIN HATE ME OR SOMETHING?" Percy yelled, frantic, hitting his head on the bed as he searched underneath it.

"I'M NOT SURE? DO YOU KNOW WHO WE CAN PRAY TO ABOUT THIS?" Nico responded, equally anxious, knocking over a cupboard.

"I'M DON'T THINK THAT THERE IS A GOD OF RUBBER BANDS!"

"SERIOUSLY? I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE ONE. THEY CAN REPLACE DEMETER!"

"GUYS! STOP YELLING!" A red haired blob barged into the room and glared at the two demigods. Immediately, Percy and Nico froze, and then scrambled up to Rachel and stood in front of her, wide eyed.

Rachel gritted her teeth. "You maniacs! What in Tartarus were you thinking, huh? _Hey, I'm Percy, and I think that I'm going to scream at the top of my voice just for fun. _And you, Nico, for letting him! And joining him! I thought that you would know better! This is a demigod training camp, not a zoo!"

Nico was staring at Rachel, terrified. "Please don't hurt me?" he finally squeaked out. "You know, with your Oracle and stuff. I promise, my dad didn't mean to curse you! I mean, he did, but it's not my fault!" he said in one breath, leaning back as if to get as far away as possible from the fuming red head in front of him.

Rachel's eyes widened, but then narrowed. "Nico di Angelo, I swear to—"

Percy jumped up. "Nico, grab her! She has a rubber band in her hair!" Immediately, a relieved Nico jumped up and grabbed both of Rachel's arms, holding them behind her back. Meanwhile, Percy stood in front of the screaming Oracle, and grabbed her hair, trying to get the rubber band out. Rachel was kicking anything she could, but, seeing that Percy had, well, skin of steel, was unaffected. Nico, on the other hand, was not.

"Ouch! Woman, what are you doing?"

"What am _I _doing? What are you doing? Oh, Chiron's going to be so mad at you. CHIRON! _Ouch,_ Hades, Percy, that is my _hair! _Let go of me!"

"Why won't the _damn _rubber band come out!"

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently. _Of course _Seaweed Brain was late. He hasn't messed anything up yet this week. It was too good to be true. She sighed, and clenched her teeth angrily. "Fine." She said out loud, a couple of campers near her staring at her weirdly. "You know what, I'm going to come and give you a piece of my mind." She stomped angrily to the Poseidon cabin and pushed the door open.

"Seaweed Brain!" she yelled, her blonde curls falling onto her face. She brushed them away angrily, and waited for a moment, her yell echoing off the seashells plastered onto the walls of the Poseidon cabin.

_Alright Annabeth, where would that spineless moron go if not in his cabin?_ Annabeth, tapped her chin thoughtfully, before rolling her eyes and heading towards the black cabin in the distance, screams resonating from it. _I guess I'd better hurry_.

"PERSE—Whoa." Annabeth had reached the Hades cabin and pushed the door open to be met with the strangest scene ever. Percy, with one hand, was holding up a bouquet of flowers with half of the petals missing, and the other hand holding what seemed to be a rubber band tangled in the many knots in Rachel's hair. Nico was gripping Rachel's arms from behind, but was being repeated jabbed in the stomach by Rachel, who was squirming in the middle of the two boys. When Annabeth stormed in, the two demigods immediately froze and stared up at her, Rachel still kicking and screaming from between them.

Nico, after recovering from his shock, let go of Rachel so that she collapsed to the floor, and swiftly rushed past Annabeth and sprinted towards the Volleyball Courts. Rachel, panting, got up and pushed Percy back so that he fell onto the floor. She turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth," she started calmly, her hair in frenzy behind her. "I love you and all girl, but your boyfriend is a lunatic. And so is his freaking black haired friend." With that, she walked out of the cabin and jogged towards the Volleyball Courts, to obviously get her revenge on Nico.

After staring at Rachel's shrinking figure for a minute, Annabeth slowly turned back to Percy and glared daggers at him, secretly wishing that she could shoot lasers out of her eyes. Percy chuckled nervously from his position on the floor and weakly held out the half dead flowers he still gripped tightly in his hand.

"Here are some flowers for you. Rachel took the rubber band though. I'm only 16, so don't kill me. I love you?"

**So… please tell me what you think! As in, I'll really appreciate it. Apperenciatteeee.**

**That's not how you spell it. But it's a lot of fun to spell words wrong.**

**Shoo, Wread an Rewiev!**

**Tancks!**

**Foxpour**

**(For those who don't know, that's supposed to be…**

**So, Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Fawkespower)**


End file.
